sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Tammyhybrid21
"This is who I am, and by the power of imagination and individuality I'm going to remain true to who I am!" -Personal quote from a scrapped SI story Tammyhybrid21 is a member of www.fanfiction.net who roleplays on the forum, she has been on the site since January 14th of 2012 and officially joined the forum on the 3rd of July 2012 Known for being wacky and imaginative she's highly eager about writing, reading and of course Roleplaying. Joining the Site Originally Tammy wasn't even actually looking for the site, she was looking for a fancomic that her cousin showed her and accidentally stumbled onto something better. After lurking about as an anonymous for a few months she signed up to the site and began to post stories of her own and hook up with some other people. Joining the Forum Still a little noobling back then Tammy decided to browse some of the forums, and stumbled upon this one, curious she decided to check it out, and of course enthused by what she found decided to join it. "*Walks in a door and looks around* This is the correct place to join right?" "Well if it is just a few things about myself, I can talk a lot if people don't watch me and I'm a very enthusiastic person. This will also be my first time role playing." "I hope that you all welcome me happily and honostly." "Thanks for letting me take some of your time. *bows then attempts to walk out slaming into the door* Open the door then go through it *walks out*" -Her sign up submission (post #132 in the sign up topic) Roleplayer Okay as a roleplayer Tammyhybrid21 is always eager to try new things and is very open to others. You can call her Tammy, Hybrid, Mara or anything else that relates to her penname, she'll be fine with it. How I Play When initially beginning as a Roleplayer I used to kind of take over the topic with my characters and intrude on moments where they obviously shouldn't have appeared, and just generally kind of be a nuisance to others. Now though I've grown up and improved not just in my writing style but the way I roleplay, a general mixture of serious and realistic moments is now the center of my style, and I don't generally do anything too random but I do have moments where I can go a bit off topic. Mostly though I like a roleplay to flow like a story, where you can go back to the start and read it through and understand exactly what's going on. Character & Theme Okay my characters don't really follow a specific theme though I do prefer relaxed characters who can crack a joke than the more serious ones, I can use both types of characters though and you'll be interested in seeing how serious some of my more joking characters can get in certain situations. Even the canon characters I use tend to follow the same misfit theme as I prefer to use characters that generally don't fit in. I generally use my humorous characters more but they can get serious and I can deal with dangerous situations fairly easily in a story. Also I use a lot of realism when dealing with characters in actual roleplay situations so the ways they react and interact will be as if it were happening in a real life situation. I also have gotten into the habit of only replying and writing down scenes when I can visualise my characters actually doing the stuff they are doing so it may take me a while to reply while I'm getting IC. Okay actually I have another thing to say about my characters, I like making them as realistic as possible and so when making one with a mental disability or an odd physical disability or disease then I'll actually go out and do the research to make it as close to the real thing as possible and also so that I don't misrepresent people with those problems. It is also a point where I am near obsessive over making sure that it gels with reality and that it's not offensive to people who do have those problems, so when doing stuff like that I'll never ever focus on it unless it becomes really important. Also when I do have characters that are overpowered/recolours/Mary-Sue or Gary-stu they'll almost always, no ALWAYS be played for laughs and treated more or less as butt-monkeys in whatever universe or story they happen to be in. Tips for Roleplaying with Me Okay, while I like realism the only true tip that I have for those who want to Roleplay with me is that you treat the entire thing as you would were you writing a story that you want to be proud of, that you treat it carefully and consider everyone around you, and of course no GModding. Areas For Improvement? I have a few: 1. Staying on topic and not going off. 2. Realism (strange for someone so obsessed with making realistic characters) I have trouble with passage of time and also interactions with places, other characters and objects... 3. Joining Topics, I can have some pretty awkward character entrance moments, and when a topic's been going on for a while, it can be difficult for me to join in without feeling invasive. Roleplay Characters Mana the Coyote Zeke the Shapeshifter Tony Otto The Soul Triplets Tai the Mutt Kagaku =Whitetip Reef Shark= Appearance A tan skinned shark with brown eyes. She has three spikes on the back of her head and three bangs that fall across the front of her face. Her teeth are really sharp and she often smiles with a rather toothy grin. She wears a tooth on a cord around her neck, her shoes are orange with a blue wave in the middle and red soles. On her right wrist she has a tooth and bead bracelet. Her left arm has a white stripe on the underside that is absent from her right one. Personality On the surface Tammy is an energetic and quite bubbly person. She hardly ever frowns and always seems to have a good outlook on things, a natural optimist. Beneath all of that though is someone who is thoughtful and also a bit scared of everything that's going on around her. She manages to always lend a helping hand and will always offer her support if needed. She can be rather laid-back at times and often can be seen sitting somewhere with her seemingly magic laptop that can survive underwater and still work. She can be a bit naïve and believes that everyone has some good in them somewhere. She is quite curious and often that curiosity lands her in trouble, trouble that she has no way out of. On land she is a bit slower than when in the water and she sometimes relies too much on her invisibility trick to get out of chores. Her mental state isn't exactly the stablest thing either, while she is usually all smiles, she can hit rock bottom a lot faster than people would expect. She also has a bit of a temper on her and when it shows she'll usually try to handle her anger via writing furiously, running it out or yelling at the person responsible. She seems to be enthusiastic about learning new things but when stuck in a room full of other people she generally starts to panic the longer she is in there, same with being trapped in a small space with seemingly no way out. Abilities Tammy can when in the water blend and seemingly turn invisible while beneath the water, disappearing from view and hiding away. Her teeth are extremely sharp and pointy allowing her to have a quite dangerous and effective bite. Ability Drawbacks Her "invisibility" can only be used while underwater and is non-existent above water also her general temperament won't allow her to bite others. Memorable Quotes "I decided since I'm not quite able to get in Down that I'd appear here instead..." Her entrance quote in ATTWN. "I just do... I just can't believe that I'm in a dress... I hate dresses... when we get there I'm going to rip and tear it to shreds... At the first peaceful moment I can" Talking about breathing above water and then going completely off topic. Main Appearances OC & Author As the Author herself Tammy is a default in this topic and supplies an endless annoyance for all of her other characters and those who she interacts with in the topic. Humor While she hasn't yet made an appearance in this topic she has plans to eventually appear and join in on the adventures that they go on. Forth Wall Down Okay before her little "reset" Tammy appeared in Green Hill Zone before making her way to Knothole where she met the Freedom Fighters and joined the Group heading for Sky Castle only to disappear under the rules of the reset, although she will occasionally hint at the memories of these events. After the reset though she appeared on Emerald Coast along with her cousin, only to be promptly "kidnapped" by a mysterious golden wolf who seems to want her to do something. The only thing she seems annoyed about at this point is whether or not they accidentally fried her laptop. Once she made sure that her cousin was safe she finally admitted defeat to the wolf and asked them what they wished her to do. In the end the wolf wanted her to help him kill someone who in the past was apparently very important. One Jonah Elsing, the wolf Second Chance then pulled out the Elucidator and got her to press the button on it sending them both to the past. In the past they landed in a city where Second killed a teenager with black hair and Tammy didn't really do anything that spectacular apart from panic a bit. Returning to the present the two split up with Tammy running off back to the beach and taking to the water in an effort to look for and find her cousin Sky. And Then There Were None She appears alongside the rest of the gang beginning at the dock, for once actually wearing some clothing she appears in a light blue dress and is mostly just there for the kicks. Creation & Conception =Gallery= Reference; Tammy Hybrid.jpg|Just a reference image. Tammy Hybrid the Whitetip Reef Shark.jpg|Tammy in a nutshell Category:Roleplayers Category:Characters